ils
by norrisjude
Summary: ellesmere port is a normal town to the majority of people except for a select few, red, grey, blue, yellow,green,white and prussian blue are that select few.they all hold elemental powers.Alot of them don't know it yet but they all share these qualities however, five more people want these powers to enslave the human race to mine an ore directly 5000kms below the our lady's church.


Paste your document her

authors note~~~~~~~~~~ this is an original story by me it's not a fan fiction, if you don't like it don't read it.

red-fire

he kneeled at a mans feet with his red hair covering his milky pale face.

"Open wide..." Said the man, he had slightly greying hair.

"gladly..." The redhead said, opening his mouth.

the man with grey hair grabbed a gun from his pocket and was about to put a bullet in the redhead's mouth.

the red head concentrated hard on his own face "showtime" he said,The red head gave a small smile and he then burst into flames. The man with grey hair stepped backwards with shock and closed his eyes because of the light. when he opened his eyes all that was left was a pile of ash.

"damn, he escaped again..." The man said.

grey-shadows

Eleanor Rigby walked alone on princes road. Her name was the only thing she had left No one could see her or touch her And she couldn't touch them, Ashe spun around after hearing footsteps from behind her.

"yap!" A small puppy barked, dogs could see her while cats could only feel her presence.

"hey!" eleanor said, she kneeled down by the puppy. It was no bother, trying to stroke the dog a he wouldnt feel it "You should go home, I have nowhere to go but you can go home to a family..."

the dog looked up at her and brushed against her leg. "Huh?!" she shouted, she was scared now, she could feel. She ran down the Barron road screaming. No one could here her, she couldn't kill herself as she's tried but she'd never succeeded. she always just stayed hanging by a rope tied around her neck. yet she couldn't stand to stay in this place. Eleanor walked to prinny park and sat on A swing. there was a spark and the other swing set on fire. Eleanor jumped of the swing and backed away from it. The flame soon developed into a young man with blood red hair. "Hey!" The man said.

Eleanor touched her chest as if to ask "me?"

The man nodded "yeah, duh!"

"you can see me!?" She asked, amazed.

"yes obviously I can see you!" The man said.

Eleanor smiled and backed off into the shadows, leaving the mired headed man alone on the swing.

white- air.

"Puna,I'm sorry to say this but I don't like you like that..." tyler said Calmly.

Puna's bottomed lip quivered and her eyes went watery "don't worry I understand..." She said understandingly she ran down princes road with tears in her eyes.

tyler stood and watched her do so. "Ugh!" He said, slapping his forehead.

"what have you done Tyler..." He said to himself.

"yeah! What have you done?" A voice asked. Tyler looked behind him a tall red haired boy stood at the gate of prinny park.

"Flint? Where have you been? It's been forever!" Tyler asked.

"I've been with lo" flint answered "But who was that?"

"you got Caught by lo?" Tyler asked, surprised.

"yeah, I did but I escaped! But really who was that?" Flint asked.

"that was a girl called puna, shes nice But she asked me out on a date abut I said no because she is really not my type" Tyler scratched his freckled nose as he said this.

flint grinned and patted Tyler's head patronisingly "yeah coz you've really got the power to say no..." He said sarcastically.

tyler laughed and shook his head.

yellow and blue - electricity and water

puna ran down prinny road, passed a girl about her own age who was stroking a puppy and to no#2 Eccleston avenue. She knocked on the door over and over again, angrily. "OKAY! I'm coming Jesus!" A voice shouted from inside.

The only girl in Ellesmere Port with bright yellow hair, levinia opened the door and smiled at puna. "Sup!" She said.

puna burst out into tears " tyler turned me down!" Puna whined.

Levinia's face fell "I'm gonna kill him!" she growled.

it started raining and thundering. "Where is he?" Levinia asked, grabbing her coat.

"follow me..."puna said. Walking out with levinia.

green and Light blue- grass and ice.

reike and vert walked down Eccleston avenue staring as a blonde and a brunnette as they stormed down the street. vert smiled up at reike, her big brother "have you seen flint lately?" Vert asked.

reike scowled at her and shook his head "we've fell out" he said.

vert sighed "okay, I just wanted to make some conversation is all!" she said.

"we'll dont" he said coldly.

vert dragged herself along the pavement

"brother, who's that?" vert asked, pointing at a girl coming out of prinny road.

"how should i know?!" reike said.

"She's an element hunter like us..."vert said.

"huh? but it's only me, flint and you isn't it?" reike asked.

vert shrugged," i don't know!"


End file.
